cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Suri'Neyvi vas Rosenkreuz
"Suri was 'nother smart-mouthed quarian who done thought she was th' bitches tits. Even worked with Abattoir. Kilt a lot of people. ''M'boss cut her face off wi' a shard of her own faceplate fer bein' a pretender. She never told me what she done did wi' th' body."'' -- Murtag Kirok A psychologically disturbed quarian, who became the ward and protégé of notorious criminal Abattoir (Zharik Jale). Aliases included "LadyDarkRaven666" (an extranet Handle), and Kijarah T'Vorak (her Level 567 Ardat-Yakshi Pyromancer character in Galaxy of Fantasy) Family * Erem'Neyvi nar Iktomi (Pilgrimage never completed): Father * Leimah’Neyvi vas Iktomi nar Goronak: Mother The young Leimah'Unef, by all accounts, had a personality as stormy as her daughter's, though less violent. She met Erem on her pilgrimage; the relationship lasted fourteen days. She later returned to the Fleet with a Pilgrimage gift of scientific implements recovered from a ruined vessel. It's unknown whether her choice of the Iktomi was due to Erem or merely coincidence. She returned to Nos Astra one galactic standard month later, pregnant. She contracted Nara T’Lona P.I. to track Erem down and returned to the fleet soon afterwards with Erem in tow. * Katin'Neyvi vas Iktomi nar Iktomi: Uncle, briefly legal guardian. His Pilgrimage gift was a cargo container of weapons stolen from Blood Pack. A Fleet Marine, data recovered from a Nos Astra hospital indicates that he was the one who requested Suri be removed from the care of the Neyvi family. Bonded to Vasa’Neyvi, he was the father of Tayla’Neyvi. Literary Output The collected works of Suri'Neyvi are atrociously-written fanfics in which illogical and often non-consensual sex occurs for no apparent reason. An example: the illusive manhole: a fanfic by ladydarkraven666 description: the illusive man n commander shepard are is lost in the woods without barely ne clothes on. then they find a tent w/ only one blanket!!! :O chapter1: the wind was rlly, rlly cold. i mean it was so cold u could almost feel it through ur envrisosuit! i mean srsly that is cold. gender identity corrupted honorable elder shepard n mr. the illusive man were lost in the woods n the cold was getting to them. there was sweat on their nearly nekkid bodies, sweat that works like an aphrodesiac to quarians if my freind Quarimancer1232 isnt lying!!! hotttttttt!!!! suddenly there is a tent, it is abandoned! honorable elder shepard n mr. the illusive man look for ne one but there is no one. they go inside but there is only 1 blanket! they get under the blanket together o.o n then they --'' * See also a charming Harrad Illum/Gatrinex Arthutan slash fic rediscovered here. Suri's Top Ten Mercenaries and Murders Threads of Note Application To Join Cerberus: An insane, disturbed teenage quarian comes to the attention of CDN... and Abbatoir. Ur Secrets: Suri wants to be popular at Cerberus! The rest of the board are concerned about her, and discuss if she's actually some badly programmed AI, which funnily enough would be the more palatable option. Reason Behind Suri'Neyvi's Mental Instability: The board speculates on what it could be. Suri'Neyvi: The mystery patient: This calls for application of *psychology*. A lengthy and disturbing look at Suri's mind, as CDN looks on. By the end, Maximillian van der Trask offers to take her in. Gurl Talk: Suri creates a "girls only" thread to chat about her crushes in. The first response, by Najhil Holken, is very amusing in hindsight. Welcome Home: As promised, the van der Trasks bring Suri home to Proteus. Things go well enough, but then Suri discovers that the EOSD fansite is gone (because, CDN readers will be aware, Abattoir killed them all off) and the man himself apparently wants nothing to do with her. Leading to... im gonna commit a cuiside: Suri continues to be unstable. Other posters try to be delicate. It transpires - possibly - that it was all a gambit on Suri's part. Suri'Neyvi, this one has a present of sorts for you: Abattoir has a gift for Suri... but she has to earn it. To Raise The Beast: Abattoir now has a student. Diplomatic Rendezvous (Featuring Bastard Understudy): Abattoir and Suri meet with Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell) on Omega. To Hone The Beast: Abattoir trains Suri. In Which Blasphemy and Homicide Are Planned: Abattoir, Suri and Kirok face down a strange drell... named Tethys Reave. Meet the New Boss (Same as the Old Boss): Suri gets to know her new slave, Rez. I'm Pregnant!: Suri has a pregnancy scare, having had sex with her new slave against Abattoir's direct instruction. No Sparrows Nest: Abattoir and Suri return to Hope's Bastion, hoping to find Suri's father. In the end, the pair begin a more intimate relationship. im coming (lol) to the citadel!!!!: Evacuate the Citadel? The Lesson: While on the Citadel, Suri meets with Albert Lowell again. They go for a drive - yes, it's that type of lesson. Presents For Everyone: With the Citadel visit concluded, Suri has left gifts to her CDN fellows. Power Vaccuum: Following the "retirement" of Abattoir, Suri is at a meeting of influential underworld members with a view to creating a mercenary force based on Omega, hoping to fill some of the void left by the Embodiment. Last Dance: Abattoir's retirement, and a... last dance... with Suri. Business Is Hard: It's not as glamorous as she thought it would be. Also, her fanfictions are posted again. Pulling Strings: Justicar Velinara is still aboard ''Rosenkruez... Of Fates Entangled: Running the Rosenkreuz is hard. Reaper War War: Suri's simple response to the Reaper invasion. To The Family Of...: Things are implicitly not going well for Suri's people. A Husk Bit Me: Is she going to turn into a husk now? Post-War hi there~ :): Bewilderingly, a young quarian girl who is apparently seeking dates appears on the new CDN boards. She asks many questions. it was a trap: Whereupon it is revealed that 18/q/f is actually Rom Anbel. A Pleasant Conversation: Anbel reveals to Cerastes that he wants to find Suri'Neyvi. Cerastes leaves the conversation with a sour taste in his mouth, and decides to contact other sources to find out more. Category:Quarians Category:Characters